Midnight of the Titans
by Wicked Ravus
Summary: Ever read the book midnighters? This is a Teen TitansMidnighters crossover. The first ever! What are their talents? Which Midnighter loves which Titan? And why does Melissa say one Titan tastes different? My very first humor fic.
1. Titans in Bixby

A/N: This is the first Midnighters (by Scott Westerfeld)/Teen Titans crossover ever! I've been wanting to write about Midnighters since I read the book, but since fanfiction doesn't have that as a topic booooo! I figured I'd do a crossover, and I just pictured Teen Titans right away.   
  
Robin, I can't carry you anymore! Are we almost to New Orleans yet?  
  
Not really Star. We have a ways to go still. We're only somewhere in Oklahoma now. But if you're getting tired, we might be able to stop and rest for the night.  
  
The Teen Titans were heading to New Orleans for Mardi Gras on vacation, but from the looks of things, Robin doubted they'd be arriving tonight.   
  
Starfire was flying while carrying him, and was already complaining about being tired. Raven was stuck with the difficult job of hauling Cyborg, and Beast Boy was beginning to change frantically into different winged animals, trying to find one strong enough to fly his tired body the rest of the way.   
  
This is ridiculous, Raven said, and let go of Cyborg.  
  
Ray..... What the hell do you think you're doing! Pick me up, pick me up!  
  
Raven rolled her eyes behind her dark hood, and encased his body in black light, letting him hoover behind them.  
  
Don't you drop me now! Are you sure your little mind thing is strong enough? I don't wanna be squished Cy!  
  
Raven ignored him, but dropped him a little bit, just to see what would happen. Cyborg screamed, grabbing at the air. Then Raven picked him back up.  
  
That wasn't funny, Raven!  
  
Yes it was! Beast Boy said between breaths. You scream like a girl, Cy!  
  
Hey, at least I don't act like one!  
  
I so don't act like a girl!  
  
You do too! What about your little monkey doll in the closet! Does it keep the monsters away?  
  
Shut up Cy, or Raven'll drop you again.  
  
Please just shut up, all of you! Robin cried. We're stopping here, okay! So just shut the hell up for once, and let's try to get some sleep! This is supposed to be a vacation, duh!  
  
Yes! Vacation, duh! Starfire added.  
  
Where is here, though? Cyborg asked.  
  
Bixby, Oklahoma, Raven said.  
  
Man, you're a walking map!  
  
No, I can read the sign. She pointed at the sign the read Welcome to Bixby Oklahoma' with a thirteen-pointed star underneath.  
  
Well, where ever we are, we'd better get a room someplace. It's practically midnight!  
  
Suddenly, the light turned an eerie indigo, and everything went silent.  
  
Cyborg checked his watch. It is midnight.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Melissa sat beside Rex at the Snake Pit. Her nose was turned upright, smelling the air.  
  
There's a new taste, she said quietly. She could sense a flicker of excitement in his eyes. Could there possibly be newcomers to Midnight? It might just be a new tree that was touched last night.   
  
Rex took off his glasses, and scanned the horizon. He saw nothing.  
  
Melissa sat up, and closed her eyes, feeling through the atmosphere. It's human.... I think. I mean, it's not a darkling. No wait..... It may be. I'm not sure. There's more than one. Two feel human. Two feel...... different, but still safe. One's........ well, it tastes the same as darkling. I don't know, it's hard to say.  
  
So there're five? Are they new Midnighters?  
  
Yes, at least, four of them are.  
  
Can you find them?  
  
Easily. They taste so strange. It's like nothing else out here. I can feel that out easy.  
  
Rex nodded. I'll go get Dess.  
  
Dess was still calculating latitude and longitude in the center of the Snake Pit when Rex found her.   
  
Dess, Melissa's found new Midnighters!!!!!!!! He was practically beaming.  
  
Midnighters? Plural?  
  
Yeah, she says there's five....er, four. No...... Well, she's not sure what the last one is. Actually she's just not sure. They're different, Dess. But that's why we have to find them! Come one!  
  
What about Jess and Jonathan? Suddenly, they saw the two of them soar overhead. They waved as they landed about a mile away.  
  
You guys! Rex and Dess yelled together. Come over here! Guys!  
Jess and Jonathan bend their knees and jumped over to where Rex and Dess were standing.  
  
Melissa's found new..... things! We think they're Midnighters.  
  
But what if they're not? Jessica asked.  
  
Well, we have to find out, right? Jonathan said.  
  
Rex said. Let's go get Melissa and find them.  
  
We can search the sky, Jessica said, nodding at Jonathan.  
  
Yes, do that. But if you find anything, come get us. And bring them.  
  
Suddenly, Melissa came running over to them.  
  
Look over there, she said.  
  
Out in the middle of the desert was the strangest group of people they had ever seen.  
  
And I thought Melissa was the biggest weirdo I'd ever met, Jessica said.  
  
Melissa glared.  
  
Hide me, she whispered.  
  
Jonathan, can you get them? Dess asked. You're the fastest.  
  
Sure. Come on Jess.  
  
He grabbed her hand, and they jumped together to meet the newcomers.  
  
he said, as landed beside them.  
  
The strange group of people just stared. As if the sudden silence wasn't odd enough.  
  
Come over here, Jonathan said, as he steadied himself when he landed.  
  
Should we go? one of the girls asked. She had bright red hair, and gleaming green eyes. It suprised Jonathan how much she looked like Jessica.  
  
Why not? the boy she was holding said. His dark hair was gelled back so it spiked to the side, like wind was still blowing through it. He had a black and white mask on.  
  
I'll meet you guys there! a green-colored boy cried, turning into a cheetah. Or at least, he tried to turn into a cheetah.  
  
My powers! They don't work!  
  
Both Raven and Starfire began to test their powers, but failed.   
  
The only way we're going to get an explanation is to follow them, I think, Robin said, pointing at Jessica and Jonathan.  
  
They all agreed, and followed them over to where Dess, Melissa, and Rex were waiting. When they got there, they just stared.  
  
Finally Rex blurted, You're mechanical! You should be frozen!   
  
Cyborg looked up and realize he was talking to him. Hey man, I'm only half-robot!  
  
But all technology freezes in the blue time, Dess explained.  
  
Except if you're Jess, Jonathan laughed.  
  
What's the blue time? Robin asked. And who are you guys?  
  
Well, I'm Rex, Rex said.  
  
I'm Dess.  
  
Hey, I'm Jessica.  
  
My name's Jonathan.  
  
They were all looking at Melissa. She just stared back.  
  
Her name's Melissa, Rex said, finally. And _this _is the blue time! he announced.  
  
Everyone stared at him. Dess smirked, and rolled her eyes.  
  
Beast Boy said. But what is it?  
  
The blue time, or Midnight, as it is also referred to, is the twenty-fifth hour of the day, that was compacted into a single moment by darklings, those evil looking things that are skulking us over there. Only people who are born within a single second of Midnight can live in both daylight, and midnight. Get it?  
  
Uh..... I guess, Starfire said cautiously. So.... why does that boy fly?  
  
She pointed at Jonathan.  
  
Rex started again. Every midnighter has his or her own talent. His happens to mean that he can defy gravity at midnight. I can read the lore and history of midnight. Dess is a polymath, and Jessica can bring technology into the blue time. Melissa's psychic, so she can head your thoughts right now.  
  
Everyone looked nervously at Melissa. She was just staring up at the dark moon.  
  
Suddenly, Starfire gasped. Her eyes are indigo!  
  
Rex nodded. Look up at the moon.  
  
They all did.  
  
Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Robin's eyes all turned a deep indigo. Cyborg's were exactly like Jessica's.   
  
Well, we know what his talent is, Jonathan said, nodding to Cyborg.  
  
Dess said. You're a flame-bringer..... uh.... what's your name?  
  
he said, smiling.  
  
Cyborg. That's cool.  
  
  
  
As for you guys, Rex said, looking at the rest of the Titans. Have you noticed anything unusual about yourself?  
  
No, why? they all said.  
  
Because, you guys are special. You have special talents in the blue time.  
  
Starfire said. I knew I was special! She jumped, but instead of coming back to the ground, she floated up to almost the tops of the frozen trees, and came down gracefully.  
  
Well, she's an acrobat, Melissa said sourly. The last thing she needed was another talent that was totally useless to her.  
  
Jonathan smiled. He was really hoping she was an acrobat.  
  
Well, looks like we're going to the stone to figure out the rest of you. By the way, we never got your names. Well, we got Cyborg.  
  
My name's Robin, Robin said. We're the Teen Titans. We're teen superheros.  
  
Dess rolled her eyes slightly. He reminded her so much of Rex. Wait.... that was it!  
  
Hey is that mask thing, like.... your glasses?  
  
Uh, yea actually they are. I thought the whole mask look was less dorky.  
  
Rex frowned.  
  
But I don't think they work. I think they got screwed up when I was fighting crime somewhere. I see some things blurry. Like now. Lots of things are blurry.  
  
Rex suddenly smiled, and ran over to Robin. Take off your glasses, he said.   
  
Robin took them off. Wholly crap! Everything's clear now! I'm healed!  
  
No, you're a seer. Everything that's blurry has been touched by Midnight.  
  
  
  
I'll explain everything in a sec. But first, I gotta find out what these two are. By the way, what's your name, acrobat girl?  
  
she called down from on top of a roof.  
  
Okay. And you two are........  
  
Beast Boy.  
  
  
  
Beast Boy and Raven. Well, we're going to find out your talent. Come with me.


	2. Raven tastes funny!

Everyone followed Rex, cautious and confused. Rex stopped suddenly in front of a huge rock that was sticking out of the center of a huge sinkhole.  
  
Welcome to the snake pit, he said, smiling.  
  
Whatever, can we _please _get this over with, said Raven. Melissa glanced at her, her mind peering deep inside her thoughts. They were strange. She hardly had a taste. She was almost inhuman. Melissa had guessed most of these kids were alien-like, because one was green, and one had large green eyes, and odd eyebrows, but their thoughts tasted pretty normal. But Raven's didn't. They tasted familiar, but she just couldn't place it.   
  
Beast Boy, come up, Robin said. Rex will help you figure out your talent.  
  
Beast Boy came up, a little scared.   
  
Hey Melissa, Rex said, breaking her concentration. She glared at him, and Rex shrunk back. I was just going to ask if you have the knife.  
  
Beast Boy screamed like a girl, and stepped back. Knife! You never said anything about a knife! You guys aren't Midnighters, or whatever you called it! You're murderers! Fucking MURDERERS!  
  
Beast Boy, calm down, Robin said. Rex just explained it to me. They just need a little of your blood.  
  
said Rex. Pretty painless, to tell you the truth.  
  
Jessica snorted. Speak for yourself.  
  
But really, just a simple finger poke or something would do it. Melissa, how about that knife?  
  
I don't have it, she said. I didn't really expect to need it.  
  
I have something, said Robin, taking out one of his weapons. It had sharp edges, sharp enough to cut someone's finger.  
  
That'll do, said Dess, grabbing it from his hands. Give me your finger!  
  
Beast Boy cried, and started to run.  
  
Don't be such a girl, said Cyborg, rolling his eyes, and grabbing his arm before he could go too far. Cut em, Dess.  
  
she said, smiling at him. She bend over him, and began stabbing his finger.  
  
Uh....... Dess.  
  
Stab stab  
  
Dess, that's........  
  
STAB STAB  
  
Rex cried. We only need a couple drops, thanks.  
  
Beast Boy's face was pale.   
  
Rex took his hand, and held it over a little depression on a shelf on the rock.  
  
Suddenly, just like it did with Jessica, the rock split, and a symbol formed from his blood. It was a small finger with a stick balanced on the tip.  
  
What does it mean? Jonathan asked.   
  
It means......... Match-bringer.  
  
Dess cried. Now Jessica won't ever be without matches again!  
  
Melissa nodded. So, where're his matches?  
  
Look in your pocket, Robin said.  
Beast Boy reached in his pocket. Out came a whole packet of matches.  
  
Hey, I don't remember packing these! he cried.  
  
You really are the match-bringer, Starfire laughed.  
  
Now for Raven. But we need to give some time for Dess to fix the rock. She fixed it after we found out Jessica's talent. How long do you think it'll take?  
  
After spending all those hours fixing it the last time?  
  
Um.... yes. If you don't think you can do it tonight......  
  
I was just playing Rex. It'll only take like five minutes or less.  
  
said Rex, his frown suddenly fading.   
  
They all sat down, waiting for Dess to finish.  
  
Raven folded her legs and began to mediate. Melissa took this time to get a clear reading of her. She tasted a little bitter, like lemon zest almost, but a lot thicker, and less strength to her. Not that she wasn't' strong, it was just her taste that was weak, like weak tea, or juice that was watered down too much. It was a little dull. She was getting pretty bored of her, but she still tasted familiar. Maybe finding her talent would help her get a clear scan of her.   
  
I got it, Dess said, standing aside, revealing the newly fixed stone.  
  
Rex smiled, and turned to Raven. It's your turn.  
  
Raven got up, and walked over to Robin, who was cleaning off his weapon. Here, nice and clean.  
  
Raven took it, and cut a slit in her palm, effortlessly. Blackish-red blood poured from it, as she clenched her fist over the shelf.  
  
Suddenly, Melissa let out a faint cry as she realized what she tasted like.  
  
Rex, she's.... But her blood was already breaking the stone, forming into a symbol that looked like a darkling, but had a human face.  
  
A darkling, she finished softly.  
  
That can't be right. It says you're a darkling, Jessica said, staring at the symbol.  
  
Not just any darkling, Rex said, groaning. You're their leader.  
  
Raven blinked at them. So..... what does that mean?  
  
Suddenly, Dess let out a muffled scream. I think that's what it means!  
They all looked over to where Dess was staring. It was a darkling army.


	3. Battle at the Snake Pit

They all took a step back as the darklings began to surround them. It was more darklings than even Rex had ever seen. Way more than when Jessica had discovered her talent.   
  
Rex, there are _thousands _of them! Jessica said softly. She quivered as she noticed her nightmare staring right at her. Psychokitty was back.  
  
Uh...... Cyborg, Jess, how long do we have? Dess said, hoping that maybe Midnight was almost over.  
  
They both checked their watched. Like more than a half an hour, Cyborg said, glumly.  
  
They all groaned. Suddenly, Melissa keeled over in agony.  
Rex was quickly by her side. What is it? he asked in a whisper.  
  
They want _her_, she said, pointing at Raven. They won't leave, and they're going to fight till their death. She's like their queen, Rex. If we let them have her, they'll be totally unstoppable, and they know it.  
  
Rex grabbed her forearm, and helped her up. Even underneath the thick sweatshirt, her body felt numb. Something nasty was going to happen tonight, and poor Melissa was getting the first blast of it.  
  
Everyone looked at Raven. She looked just as emotionless and solemn as usual. Then, Starfire spoke.  
  
Raven, you must not let them have you. We can't leave our new friends to die.  
  
And we'll be twice as strong with this many people! Jonathan said cheerfully.  
  
Speak for yourself, Melissa said. More people, more minds.  
  
Also, we have two flame-bringers this time, Rex said. Not only do we have that, but we have two acrobats, and two seers. We'll be like a triple threat to them!  
  
Nothing's going to stop them, Raven said, suddenly. I can feel it too. Their desire is too strong. They may not be scared of the mere sight of fire anymore.  
  
Well, I guess we're going to find out! cried Robin, as one slither hurled himself at Robin, wrapping itself around his leg.  
  
Starfire cried, as she bounced up, and tried to pull him away from the slither.  
  
Dess whispered to a thin piece of steel pipe, and charged at the slither, throwing the pipe, and watching at it burst into flame, scorching it's hairy body.   
  
The titans gasped. The midnighters had described what would happen to steel if they gave it a thirteen letter name, but that had never seen it actually happen. Robin looked down at his leg. There was a fine red line where the slither had attached himself to his leg, and white burn marks where the blue flame had touched him.   
  
Hey, Cyborg ready to really test your talents? Jessica asked.  
  
Bring it on! he cried, gearing up all his gadgets.  
  
But you have to give em a thirteen letter word.  
  
But I don't know any!  
  
Ask Dess! And quick, because we've got company!   
  
Jessica turned around as fast as she could, just in time to remember her tridecalogism.   
  
Beast Boy, I need matches! she cried, holding out her hand. Beast Boy rushed over, handing her a perfectly lit match.  
  
Wow, this is talent, she laughed. she cried, and the little flame instantly turned into a giant bonfire on a stick.  
  
At first, the darklings shrunk back in the presence of it's original fear. But a moment later, it realized it wasn't terrible. It only burned their eyes for a moment. Some of them even closed their eyes. But after a moment of shock, they all began to attack again. Some even thrashed blindly at Jessica. She gasped, but still fought back, slashing at any darkling that came near her with fire. But after a couple swings, the light started to fade, and she was swimming in an ocean of angry darklings.  
  
Suddenly, Jonathan grabbed Jessica's shoulder and jumped, flying way above the darklings.   
  
Thanks, that was waaaaaay to close for comfort, she said, grabbing his hand. He could feel she was shaking.  
Meanwhile, Cyborg was running through the mass towards Dess.  
  
he called.  
  
Hey yourself! she said, struggling to name some steel as well as step on the slithers beneath her feet. What's up?  
  
Oh, the usual, he said, dodging a flying slither. Happen to have a spare tridecalogism?  
  
she said breathlessly. Try decaffeinated.  
  
Ooo, good one! Thanks!  
  
No problem.  
  
Cyborg held the tip of his sonic cannon to his lips. he whispered. Then he whirled around, and blasted the darklings to smithereens.  
  
Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!  
  
Dess looked at him and laughed.  
  
Over on the other side of the snake pit, Starfire was dragging Robin up into the air while he quickly named all of his weapons, which just happened to be made out of stainless steel, and one by one let go of them as they burst into blue flames.   
  
Understanding, backscratcher, unintelligent, Starfire could hear him murmur.  
  
How can you think of all of those so fast? Starfire asked, as she leaped one more, just barley escaping a pile of slithers.  
  
I'm just thinking of the obvious ones. They're not having much effect. I bet other midnighters have used them before. He paused and thought for a moment. See, I already ran out of ideas.  
  
Give me a lift, and I'll give you some weapons! Dess cried, who appeared to have a lot more darklings than she could handle.  
  
I'm coming! Starfire called, as she landed beside Dess. Jump on the count of three, please!  
  
They jumped, and soared as far away as possible.  
  
Here, I'm giving you some weapons, Dess said. They're already named. I'm giving you some too, Starfire. Bring them to anyone who needs them. Oh, and in case you run out, blamelessness and anticlimactic are tridecalogisms.  
  
Cool, thanks Dess, said Robin. Let's go! He and Dess ran back down into the snake pit, as Starfire took off to help anyone who needed weapons.  
  
Meanwhile, Jonathan was carrying Jessica and Beast Boy, who was supplying her with matches every couple minutes.  
  
Wow, it's so easy to hit the darklings even from up here! Jessica exclaimed.  
  
That's just cause there's so many of them, Beast Boy replied, handing her another match.  
  
Below them, they saw Melissa, Rex and Raven.  
  
We have to keep Raven away from them at all costs, Rex said, as he named another steel necklace understanding' and hurled it at a huge crow-shaped darkling.  
  
Melissa nodded, handing him one of Dess' already named weapons she had snatched before midnight started. hey, do you know if she has any sort of power besides darkling queen?  
  
Raven glared.  
  
Rex sighed, and shook his head. I dunno. Maybe. For now, give her some steel that's already named.  
  
All three of them fighting together made warding off darklings easier, even when they had the most to deal with. Soon, everyone realized that the three of them had the most darklings, because Raven was over there, so gradually everyone began to fight there way over to help them. But after while, they began to run out of steel and matches, and even Dess was having a difficult time thinking of tridecalogisms. Now, only Cyborg had the only continuous weapon, but without tridecalogisms, it was harmless. There was only one more piece of particularly large steel, and a few lone slithers and stray darklings. Most of them had been hurt, or had died. Midnight was almost over, but they knew there was still enough time for the last few darklings to finish them off.  
  
Okay, what now? Robin said, wiping the sweat off his face.  
  
Everyone shook their heads. If all fails, we can take Raven out of the badlands, Jonathan said, nodding to Starfire.  
  
We might have to do that, Rex said. Starfire, get Raven onto the pegasus building. Jonathan and Jess are always up there and safe. It's completely clean. Jonathan, take Beast Boy and Jessica into town to get more matches, and be back as fast as possible.  
  
What about you guys?  
  
We'll be okay. We can run if need be, and I'm sure Dess can think of some tridecalogisms for Cyborg to use. And we have some pieces of steel. Actually, take Robin too, if you can. He can go with Starfire and Raven. He can find some clean steel. Anything to hold them out for the last ten to fifteen minutes.  
  
We're on it, Jonathan said, grabbing Jessica and Beast Boy's hand.   
Starfire did the same to Robin and Raven. Then, they all took off, leaving Cyborg, Dess, Rex and Melissa. Suddenly, Cyborg turned and cried out.  
  
A huge spider started to walk over towards them, and Melissa could feel Rex's thoughts tense. She put a hand on his shoulder, knowing that this time they may not escape.   
  
Do you guys like it so far? Please PLEASE review! Especially if you've read Midnighters and really loved it, because even though it's for like, reviews, please tell me who's your favorite Midnighter!!!


	4. Sacrifice

Starfire slowly felt herself fall to a halt in front of the Pegasus building.   
  
Robin, should I let you search for not stained steel now? Starfire asked him.  
  
Yeah, I saw an junkyard full of metal over there. Maybe they'll have some screws or hubcaps or something. I'll let you know when I'm finished. You're taking Raven up there?  
  
Yes. Rex told me to do that.  
  
Good. he's right about it being clean. Just make sure that if the dark moon is almost set, you get down from there quickly.  
  
Okay, I'll remember.  
  
See you two in a little bit, Robin said, running off towards the scrap yard.  
  
Starfire and Raven jumped, and landed gracefully on the roof. As soon as Raven let go of Starfire's hand, she felt gravity come back on, and she fell to her knees.  
  
Are you alright? Starfire asked.  
  
Yeah. I just wasn't expecting that, is all.  
  
Raven slowly sat down comfortably, and closed her eyes, trying to meditate. It felt so weird ever since Midnight came to mediate, because when she cleared her mind, she could feel Melissa enter it. It was such a strange feeling. Maybe she shouldn't mediate in the blue time anymore. She opened her eyes and looked up at Starfire. She was staring out at the horizon.  
  
Hey Starfire?  
  
she said, turning.  
  
Um....... What do you think is going to happen with this.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
I mean, what's going to happen to Rex and Melissa, Dess, Jonathan, Jessica...... all of them. They have to live at Midnight for the rest of their lives, and what if I ruined it for them. The darklings are angry their leader' has been taken away. They're going to have to live with their anger. It's all my fault. Maybe I shouldn't even be a Titan. We're supposed to fight evil. But how can I fight evil, if that's what I am.  
  
Raven, you choose to fight for our side. You still have a choice. Just because you can be corrupted easier than the rest of us, and that you're practically a darkling, and that you come from a planet where everything looks creepy, and that your half-demon, it doesn't mean you're evil.  
  
Raven groaned.   
  
Did I just make it worse? Starfire asked.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry! But anyway, you are not evil.  
  
Raven thought for a moment. Maybe Starfire was right about one thing. She did have a choice. Maybe I am evil, she said. Starfire's eyes widened. But that doesn't mean that is what I have to fight for. I'll always fight for my friends.  
  
Fighting for your friends doesn't seem like such an evil thing to do.  
  
she said, looking out towards the dark moon. It doesn't.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Melissa could taste fear all around her. It was almost painfully loud how much each of them was thinking about being crushed by the spider.  
  
Dess, please think of a tridecalogism! Rex cried.  
  
I'm trying! Besides, even if I thought of one, I would need a thirty-nine letter name for this hunk of steel to kill this huge darkling!  
  
Hey, biodegradable has thirteen letters! Cyborg said quickly.  
  
Dess smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. That's a nice one. We need two more though!  
  
They all thought. At least, Rex, Dess and Cyborg did. Melissa tried, but she couldn't get around the sound of all the panicked thoughts.  
  
Suddenly, Dess cried,   
  
They all laughed a little, but suddenly the spider lunged at them, knocking Melissa and Cyborg on the ground. Cyborg was coated with dirt, and Melissa had a huge swollen bruise on her cheek.   
  
Rex cried out loud. They all stared.   
  
Is that even a...... Dess began, but Cyborg stopped her by throwing the last piece of steel into her hands.   
  
Quick, name it! Melissa said.  
  
Biodegradable Incorruptible Rubbernecking! she whispered quickly, and threw the piece of steel as hard as she could at the spider darkling.  
  
It burst into blue flames, and the darkling fell hard onto the hot sand. Everyone looked relieved, but of course just as things seemed to get better, they got a whole lot worse. Last time Dess tried to kill the spider darkling, little spiders came pouring from the wound. But this time, the spider just got back up, still incased in blue flames, it charged. They all ran out of the way as the spider came running. It seemed to be blind, but it could still sense where they were. It seemed to be a lot weaker too. If only they had one more piece of steel. Even a single tridecalogism would have got him out of their hair, or at least held him back until midnight was over. There were still slithers too, an slowly but surely, they were surrounding them.   
  
Please, anyone, doesn't anyone have another piece of steel? Cyborg said, shaking.  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
Well, it looks like the end, Dess said, slowly. Melissa put her arm around Rex. Dess closed her eyes, just waiting to be finished.  
  
Wait, Dess, Cyborg said suddenly. I'm made out of titanium steel alloy. At least, half of me is. Send me to the darklings. I'd rather die to save you, that see both of us die.  
  
Dess looked up. she said firmly. No suicides. No sacrifices. I can't...... We can't let you do that.  
  
Dess, we have to. I'm going to die anyway. As long as I can save at least one more live, it'll be worth it.  
  
  
  
Dess, just hurry up and name me. Please, if you won't name me, I'll name myself.  
  
I...... I just can't...... I, oh fine. But I just don't want to lose you, Cyborg! I...... love you.  
  
I love you too, Dess! But that's why you have to let me save you.  
  
  
  
Because I can. I can give you a chance to live. Please, just name me, and let me go.  
  
One problem, Melissa said. None of us can think of a tridecalogism.  
  
Rex nodded. I wish I could. It was a miracle I could think of one today at all. With this giant tarantula here, I can't concentrate.  
  
He has arachnaphobia, Melissa said. Then her eyes widened. So did Dess'.  
  
they said together.   
  
Then, Dess walked up to Cyborg slowly. She bend close to him, and whispered arachnaphobia' against his metal cheek. He smiled, but soon his smile fadded as the spider darkling attacked again. But this time, they were ready. Cyborg ran at the spider with full force, and collided with it, sending a huge mass of blue flames everywhere.  
  
Everyone watched in horror, as the flames grew, then slowly died, leaving ashes of darkling in a pile.   
  
Dess whispered. She closed her eyes, refusing to cry. Then, the ashes began to shift, and a single robotic finger poked out.  
  
Dess opened her eyes, and ran towards the ashes, and began to dig through them. Melissa smiled suddenly as she felt Cyborg's thoughts come back into focus, but winced from the pain of her bruise. Rex ran over to Dess, helping her dig.  
  
Suddenly, Cyborg's frame was uncovered from beneath the dust. His eyes opened wearily. Hey Dess.  
  
She let out a giant sigh of relief. A moment later, Jonathan came back with Jessica and Beast Boy.   
  
Someone order fire? Beast Boy said, holding out a lit match.  
  
Didn't your parents ever teach you not to play with fire? Melissa asked in a monotone that sounded freakishly like Raven.  
  
Jessica laughed.   
  
Where are the darklings? Jonathan asked.  
  
They're gone, Rex said. Cyborg lit himself on fire and saved the world.  
  
Melissa stared.  
  
Well..... our world.  
  
Does that mean all the darklings are dead? Jessica asked.  
  
Rex shook his head. No. When things got bad, most of them fled. Only a few of the really persistent ones died. There are still hundreds of the out there.  
  
Jessica shuddered. Even pschokitty?  
  
Rex nodded.   
  
Dess and Cyborg were still just talking.  
  
Whoa, what happened to Cyborg? said a voice. Starfire along with Robin, who had a handful of steel, and Raven landed right beside Dess and Cyborg. It was Robin who spoke.  
  
To make a long story short, said Dess. We used Cyborg as a piece of steel and threw him at the darklings. That's why he's so burnt up.  
  
Dess was right about Cyborg being burnt up. His steel side was blackened in places and scratched, and his face was so burnt it was almost peeling.  
  
Melissa said. Are you guys staying another night, or have you had enough. I know you guys were going to go to New Orleans.  
  
Wait, how'd you..... started Beast Boy. Oh, right! You're psychic!  
  
Melissa rolled her eyes.  
  
Um...... I guess it all depends on if all of us are up to it. I suppose it's mostly up to Raven, because she's the one that's being hunted.  
  
I don't care, she said. But I don't want to cause anymore trouble. If you guys wanted to stay I could meet you back at Titans Tower or something, but I think I've caused enough damage.  
  
Melissa sighed and smiled. She alone knew what was going through Raven's head, and she knew that she genuinely didn't want to harm anyone anymore. You can go, she said. Everyone looked at her, suprised. But you don't have to. And if you do, you need to promise to come back and visit. It's not your fault who you are. Just because your powers and your talent are normally meant to destroy, doesn't mean you have to use them like that.  
  
Raven smiled. She knew that Melissa had known that, that was what she was thinking this whole time, but it was good to hear someone confirm it.  
  
Rex nodded in agreement. Yes, please, if you're going to go now, come back and visit. All of you. It's great to have you as midnighters here.  
  
said Jonathan. Are you guys staying?  
  
The Titans all looked at each other. Then Beast Boy finally said, We're coming home from New Orleans in five days.  
  
They all smiled.  
  
Dess bent down the help Cyborg off the ground. Until then, he said, kissing her on the cheek. Then, she leaned in and kissed his lips softly.  
  
Yeah. Until then.  
  
Even behind the dirt and peeling skin, everyone could see Cyborg blushing.  
  
Melissa walked up to Raven. So, Miss queen of evil.  
  
Raven looked up.   
  
How do you meditate like that?  
  
She smiled, and laughed a little bit. Just clear your mind of your own thoughts, and everything else will fall into place.  
  
All of a sudden, normal darkness spread across Bixby Oklahoma. Midnight was officially over. All the Slithers, darklings and even the ashes from the spider, disappeared.   
  
Rex said. Five days and we'll see you?  
  
Robin nodded. Meet here?  
  
Uh..... maybe a little closer into town.  
  
Robin nodded. We'll find you.  
  
Well, I guess this is good-bye, Beast Boy said.  
  
For now, added Jessica. Everyone smiled.  
  
Then Melissa looked up. St. Claire's on the prowl, she said. Rex groaned.   
  
You guys had better get a move on.  
  
They all agreed, and got situated as far as who's taking who. It was the same as before: Starfire with Robin, Raven with Cyborg, and Beast Boy flying solo.  
  
We have to go, said Jonathan.   
  
The Titans nodded, and flew up towards the sky.  
  
they called down softly, before the disappeared.  
  
Melissa scanned around the skies, tasting their separate auras, before they were too far to sense. Then, she looked at Rex.   
  
Let's go, Rex. They'll be back soon.  
  
Rex smiled at his friend, as he pulled his glasses from his pocket and put them on. Her face disappeared into a blurry mess, and once again, he could only picture her face and her expression. He thought of her smiling softly at him, her icy gray eyes peering into him, and her mind searching through him.   
  
They all walked over to Melissa's crappy ford. Melissa took the wheel as Rex climbed in beside her, and Dess, Jessica and Jonathan crammed together in the back seat.  
  
Jessica said finally. This is almost like a whole new beginning.  
  
Dess agreed. Nothing's ever going to be normal again.  
  
Melissa whispered. Just the way I like it.  
  
The End


End file.
